Marshals (Barren-Lands)
The Marshals are an unofficial peace keeping organization in the Barren-Lands. Since the Barren-Lands has no official government, the marshals hold no actual authority over its citizens. Despite this, many still regard them as official law enforcement. Notable Members * Farzan (Former Leader) * Sydney (Former Leader) * Wayne (Leader) * Rollo * Birk (resigned) History The Marshal organization was first created around the year 798 AF. It was created as a joint project by several corporations that had facilities close to the border of the Barren-Lands. The primary goal of the program was to look out for corporate interests in the Barren-Lands. However, they sold the idea to the citizens of the region as a means of keeping order and peace. In this way, they were able to gain the trust of the people. Although the corporations initially took an active role in the marshals, corporate control and interest in the organization slowly waned as the years passed. While the marshals did contribute to keeping order in the Barren-Lands, the corporations began to realize the marshals weren't providing any tangible benefit to them. As the years continued to pass, the corporations slowly withdrew from the program. The marshals, however, continued without corporate support. The small towns in the Barren-Lands offered resources for the marshals, keeping the organization going. As more criminals and freelancers moved into the Barren-Lands (against their will or not), the marshals began to struggle to keep order. Although the marshals still assumed some sort of authority, the people's respect for the organization started to fade. Instead of treating marshal commands as orders and rulings, people began to liken them to mere suggestions. As the growing population of criminals began banning together to form gangs, the marshals continued to struggle to keep them at bay. Especially when they started terrorizing citizens and raiding supply caravans. Desperate to regain the trust and respect of the people, the leader of the marshals at the time, Farzan, called all of the marshals together and led them into the desert to confront one of the larger gangs. Farzan demanded the gang hand over their weapons, stating they could either leave the region or turn themselves over to the people. The gang responded with violence, and a battle ensued. The battle was bloody and costly. Although the marshals completely wiped out the gang, they also lost many of their own, including Farzan himself. Despite the marshals' losses, the smaller gangs took note of the event. This period of renewed respect only lasted a short time. Sydney, the new leader, knew she needed to replenish their numbers. She began recruiting anyone interested, sometimes unknowingly recruiting criminals banished from the Northern Reach. These bad recruits began abusing their power and sparked a new wave of distrust for the marshals. Even the good marshals started to question Sydney and the organization in general. When several of these bad apples turned on Birk and disfigured his face, many veteran marshals all resigned out of frustration, including Birk. Sydney, still desperate to keep the group relevant, reluctantly began to execute a number of recruits who exhibited unethical and dangerous behavior. These actions, although intended to show the people Sydney was on their side, sparked more mistrust in the marshals among the people. Raiders and gangs also became more emboldened by the lack of respect the marshals received. Despite the good intentions of the remaining marshals, it was hard for them to get anything done. After Sydney's death and the Battle of Washboard Ridge, where citizens fought alongside the marshals, the people began to trust the marshals again. They elected Wayne to be the new leader, the first time such an election took place in decades. Under Wayne's watch, the marshals continued to expand and earn the respect they lacked for some time. Hierarchy/Structure Although it may have contained a more organized structure in the beginning, the marshals didn't have any sort of formal hierarchy in recent years. Although they lack official titles, the "ranks" break down as follows: * Leader - The marshals have always been led by one sole leader at the top. This is the only "formal" position in the organization. * Second in Command - Although it is not a formal position, historically most leaders have had an assistant to help them carry out day to day business. This assistant's authority is usually respected by the rest of the organization, and they are usually expected to take over if something happens to the leader. * Lieutenant - Similar to the Second in Command, they usually assist the leader in day to day business while also being tasked to carry out the leader's orders. * Local Captains - Each town in the Barren-Lands usually has a local marshal residing over it to handle local matters. * Soldier - Marshals who carry out orders from any of the "ranked" marshals. Although there are no formal ranks among them, veteran marshals with more experience are usually granted authority over those with less experience.